Revelations
by angel-lve
Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after “Valentine’s Day.” Please R&R.


**CHAPTER SEVEN: Revelations**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, only wished I did.

Summary: Just my idea of what should have happened during fall semester. Occurs after "Valentine's Day." Please R&R.

Thanks to Jeweliana for providing transcripts of the show.

Text: John Knowles's "A Separate Peace"

_(Interior classroom) _

Finn: "Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. I trust you've all had a relaxing Christmas and New Years, but have found time to read the recommended reading "A Separate Peace" by John Knowles"

Student: "I thought it was recommended reading?"

Finn: "Yes recommended John if you intend to pass my class. So I recommend you read it Mr. Bender. Presuming everyone else has read it, what are the lessons involved? (Silence) Morals? _(More silence)_ Applications? _(Dead silence. Sighs) _Mr. Krudski, may you enlighten us on your findings of the text?"

Will: "Well, Gene's experience illustrates to the reader the peril in assuming what motives other people may harbour. The insecurity that Gene feels concerning his own ability is projected on others, allowing him to believe that they are the reason for his failure. This assumption is made about Finny but the reader sees that Finny's objective was simply to enjoy his life. Perhaps this aspect of Finny is what infuriated Gene the most. Finny's consistently unconcerned and apathetic attitude represented a peace that Gene could never acquire until he realized his own in securities and jealousy."

_(Time lapse to Finn standing at the door to his office. Students are walking pass and he spies Will down the hall)_

Finn: "Will, may I have a word?"

Will: "Sure"

_(He steps inside)_

Finn: "I found a surprise in my office when I returned from the Christmas break"

Will: "Was it the crack in the window?"

Finn: "What crack?"

Will: "Nothing"

Finn: "Anyhow. Remember the essay I told you send to the Warren Steinemcompetition last semester?"

Will: "Yes, how could I forget?"

Finn: "What?"

Will: "Nothing"

Finn: "Well yes. Anyways, it won first prize. Congratulations Will. Here's the cheque"

Will: "Wow! I mean wow!"

_(Charlie's sitting around the Bank's kitchen table with a mug of coffee in his hands. Bella bounces down the stairs)_

Bella: "Dad, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about"

Charlie: "Those are the eleven words a father dreads the most to hear"

Bella: "Well you're gonna hate what I have to say next even more"

_(She takes a seat)_

Bella: "It's about Alexandra Calhoun. Scout's mom"

_(Back at Rawley: to the dormitory halls, and Kate is walking down them with a basket of clean laundry. She barges into Hamilton and Marcus' dorm. Marcus is listening to records. He turns the volume down) _

Marcus: "Hi Mrs. Fleming"

Kate: "Hello Marcus. I was hoping to catch Hamilton"

_(She empties the laundry basket on Hamilton's bed)_

Marcus: "I think he's in Jake's dorm"

Kate: "Thanks"

_(Kate leaves the dorm quickly)_

Marcus _(as Kate's closing the door)_: "Don't forget to _(the door shuts)_ knock"

_(Kate barges into Jake's dorm without knocking. She sees two pairs of feet and the sounds of two people making out under the duvet)_

Kate: "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I think I'll just leave"

_(She scurries out)_

Hamilton: _(under the covers) _"Mom!"

_(Hamilton untangles himself from the covers and rushes after her. Jake fastens her corset back on and hurries after them. In the hall Hamilton runs to his mom's side) _

Hamilton: "Mom it's not what you think"

Kate: "Even thought I'm aging my eyes still work properly and I'm pretty sure I know what I saw"

_(Jake catches up with them)_

Jake: "Is there somewhere we can go to talk"

_(Time lapse to an empty cafeteria. They're sitting around a table) _

Jake: "I'm not who you think I'am"

Hamilton: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

_(He puts his hand over hers)_

Jake: "Yes. It would be cruel for a mom to think her only son's gay"

Hamilton: "But what about us?"

Jake: "I'll go to Rawley girl, if that's okay with you Mrs. Fleming?"

Kate: "Well I do have a problem with that. You see Jake, Rawley girl's is only for girls. Even though you're a homosexual that doesn't automatically qualify you for enrolment there. I know it's the 21st century and standards are more relaxed. But. . ."

Hamilton: "Mom, mom. Jake is a girl"

_(She stops blabbering)_

Jake: "It's true"

_(And to prove it she unfastens her corset. Her exposure is faced with stunned silence) _

_(Back to the Bank's kitchen)_

Bella: "She told me about the child support. When we're you going to tell me?"

Charlie: "When you where old enough to understand"

Bella: "When was that going to be? When I graduated from High School? College? When I found out myself? There is no right time, so might as well be now. Start from the beginning"

Charlie: "When Doona was pregnant, I knew that it wasn't mine. She confessed that it was the Senator's baby by saying she wanted a big settlement payout to keep quiet. I knew the best thing to do was to meet with him face-to-face and find out the truth. But when I arrived in Greenwich he was in Washington D.C."

Bella: "Go on"

Charlie: "I had to tell her. I couldn't let her continue believing that her husband was devoted and faithful. She was shattered and humiliated. That's part of the reason she wanted to pay child support. I told her I didn't come here for the money but she insisted out of loyalty to her husband. And when I got back there was a deposit already in the bank account, and every month since then."

Bella: "She wasn't very loyal if she had an affair with you"

Charlie: "You can't put all the blame on her. We were both very upset"

Bella: "And you just had to seek comfort in each other's arms"

Charlie: "I can't make excuses for our actions"

Bella: "And when the Gas Station was being auctioned. You had to tell her"

Charlie: "She wanted to help"

_(Bella quietly sobs)_

Bella: "Does Donna know?"

Charlie: "Yes"

Bella: "What about the child support?"

Charlie: "No, it's in a separate account she doesn't have access to"

Bella: "So she doesn't know about the trust fund either?"

Charlie: "What trust fund?"

_(Back to the caf. Where Kate has regained her ability to speak)_

Kate: "So . . . How long has this been going on?"

Jake: "Ummm since fall semester"

Kate: "No, this"

_(Makes kissing motions with fingers)_

Hamilton: "Ummm, since fall semester"

Kate: "Oh, _(intuitive)_ oh. Have you been using ummm protection?"

Hamilton: "Mom, mom now's not the time"

Jake: "So I guess you're gonna tell the Dean about me now"

Kate: "Well he is my husband and the Dean of this Academy"

Jake: "Would I still be able to attend Rawley Girl's"

Kate: "That'll be up to the Dean to decide"

Hamilton: "Mom, please no you can't. I love her"

_(She sees the tears welding in her Munchies' eyes and them holding hands) _

Kate: "Ok, ok. Let me think about it this weekend. And I'll get back to you on Monday"

_(Will's running wildly through the streets of Rawley. Spots Bella looking forlornly out the window. Stops, backs steps, enters station)_

Will: "Why the long face?"

Bella: "I just had a talk to my dad about Mrs. Calhoun"

Will: "How'd it go?"

Bella: "As good as confronting your father about his affair with your boyfriend's mother could go"

Will: "Whoa, this is sounding more Jerry Springer by the minute"

Bella: "You know what I mean"

Will: "Yeah I do, how are you feeling?"

Bella: "Surprising well. The thing that upsets me the most is that Charlie had to follow in Donna's footstep, and . . ."

Will: "Get it on with a Calhoun?"

Bella: "Well they are irresistible"

_(Will chuckles but he's trying hard not to spill the beans) _

Bella: "I saw you doing a road-runner impersonation just then. Spill it. Watsup?"

Will: "Remember that essay that I entered into the Warren Steinem competition?"

Bella: "Ummm, no not really"

Will: "I'll give you five words. Ryder's corvette stole saved letter"

_(Realisation hits) _

Bella: "Yeah, what about it?"

Will: "It won first prize"

Bella: "Really Will. That's great"

_(They hug) _

_(Back to the dorm's Kate's knocking on Jake's dorm door, Jake answers it)_

Kate: "I had to learn to knock hard way"

Jake: "Yeah, walking in on your son doing unmentionables is not advisable"

_(She sits on her bed and indicates Jake to sit next to her) _

Kate: "Jake, as a mother I have to know does your mother know about this?"

_(Jake laughs)_

Jake: "I wish"

Kate: "Not a healthy relationship?"

_(Jake contemplates the answer)_

Jake: "I wouldn't say that. Just that we are two totally different people"

Kate: "Well as a motherly gesture. I'm inviting you to dinner tonight"

Jake: "Will the Dean be there?"

Kate: "Yes, so I suggest you don male-attire for the evening"

_(Will runs into his mother's parlour. Pulling of his gloves and beanie simultaneously. She's finishing of a customer) _

Will: "Mom, mom. Guess what?"

Mrs. Krudski: "Will, you knew I was never much at guessing games"

Will: "I entered an essay into a competition and it won first prize"

Mrs. Krudski: "That's wonderful Will"

_(The patrons also think it's wonderful and start clapping) _

Will: "What's even better is that first prize gets $1000"

_(Mrs. Krudski drops her scissors and gasps)_

Will: "And I couldn't think of anyone that deserves it better than you"

_(He hands her the cheque and kisses her on the cheeks. The patrons applaud louder) _

_(Jake rings the doorbell to the Fleming's. Kate answers)_

Jake: "Hi Mrs. Fleming. I brought this cheesecake. I didn't know what kind of cake you and the Dean like, but hey everybody likes cheesecake. I would have brought wine apart from the fact that I'm under-aged and"

Kate _(interrupters her blubbering)_: "Steven waiting in the living room"

_(She walks into the living room and takes a deep breathe)_

Jake: "Good evening Mr. Fleming. Dean Fleming. Mr. Dean Fleming"

Dean: "Jake, Jake. This isn't class. You can call me Steven"

Jake: "Sure thing Mr. . . Steven"

Dean: "Hamilton's in his room. Why don't you see if he's ready for dinner?"

Jake: "Sure thing"

_(Runs up stairs. Stops at Hamilton's bedroom door to admire his back muscles as he pulls on a skivvy. He turns around) _

Hamilton: "Jake. You surprised me"

Jake: "No thank you for the surprise"

Hamilton: "Huh?"

Jake: "It doesn't matter. Doesn't it seem weird that your mom's inviting me to dinner on her eve of her big decision? Do you think she's testing us?"

Hamilton: "Anything's possible"

Kate: "Jake, Hamilton, dinners ready"

_(Around the Fleming's dinning table: the Dean's at the head, Jake and Hamilton on either side, and Kate's at the other end)_

Dean: "Pass the gravy bowl please Jake"

_(She passes it. Silence)_

Dean: "How's your mother's career Jake?"

Jake: "Fine Mr. Fleming, I mean Steven"

Dean: "Do you plan to dress in drag and hit the road?"

_(Chokes) _

Jake: "Pardon?"

Dean: "That is the name of her new production show right? Do you plan to see it?"

Jake: "Oh umm yes. I do"

Dean: "Do you intend to become an actor like your mother?"

Hamilton: "No dad, Jake's gonna be a computer programmer"

Dean: "Is that right?"

_(Time lapse) _

Dean: "That was a delicious cheesecake Jake"

Jake: "Courtesy of New Rawley's delicatessen"

Hamilton: "Mom, dad you might wanna check outside"

_(Shot of big build up of snow outside the window with plenty still coming down) _

Dean: "Well it looks like you'll be sleeping over tonight Jake. Why don't you set up the cot in your room Hamilton?"

Kate: "Ah I think the guest bedroom would be more appropriate"

_(Later that night: as Jake's lying in the guest bed, Hamilton creeps over and peeps through the opening in the door)_

Jake: "Oi, do you know how bad this would look if your dad caught us?"

Hamilton: "I don't care, there's a fifty percent my mom's gonna tell him anyways"

_(She sees the mischievous glint in his eyes) _

Jake: "Is that all you guys ever think about?"

Hamilton: "Ah yeah. And you're a guy remember so think like one"

Jake: "Go to sleep Hamilton. I'll see you in the morning"

Hamilton: "Night Jake. Sweet Dreams. I love you"

Jake: "I love you too"

_(He scampers off to sleep. Kate walks out of the bathroom and stares at her sons bedroom door and her son's girlfriend's bedroom door)_

_(Jake climbs down the stairs. Stopped by Kate drinking coffee on the kitchen table)_

Kate: "Morning Jake"

Jake: "Morning Kate"

Kate: "Well you'll be glad to hear I've reached a decision regarding your place at Rawley's."

Jake: "Wait let me get Hamilton"

_(Returns with a sleepy Hamilton in tow)_

Hamilton: "Go on"

Jake: "Wait where's the Dean"

Kate: "He's in his office. Besides there's no need to tell him anything"

Jake: "So I'm staying"

Kate: "How could I break my little munchies' heart?"

Hamilton: "Awww mom"

_(That was kinda predictable but I'm not very original)_


End file.
